This invention relates to a pallet which is capable of expanding or obtaining a larger package height.
Typical pallets have a predetermined package height. This height is often substantial in order to provide clearance for the forks of a lift truck or fork lift. However, this predetermined height does not lend itself to efficient or compact storage for times when the pallet is not in use or is not being transported by a lift truck.
Accordingly, there is a need for pallet which provides the desired clearance for accommodating a fork lift or lift truck during transport of the pallet, but also allows for an efficient and compact pallet height when the pallet is not in transport via a fork lift of lift truck, or when the pallet is in storage or is otherwise not in use.
It is an object according to the teachings of the present invention to provide a pallet that provides the desired clearance for a fork lift or lift truck during transport and also allows for an efficient and compact pallet height when not in transport.
In keeping with the goals and objects according to the present invention, provided is an expandable pallet which comprises a pair of deck members which have at least one column member extending therebetween. The pair of deck members are expandably movable along the column member between a first and second position. The first position is defined by a minimum predetermined distance between the deck members, and the second position is defined by a maximum predetermined distance between the deck members. The column may comprise a cylindrical member having a radially extending upper flange and lower flange. Also, relative to this pallet, one the pair of deck members may have a first and second radially extending flange portion, and the other of the pair of deck members has a third and fourth radially extending flange portions, such that the upper flange of the column is moveable between the first and second flange portions, and the lower flange of the column is moveable between the third and fourth flange portions. Further, the pair of deck members may include an insert member disposed proximate the column and which has an I-beam cross-section. For this pallet, the deck members include corresponding openings aligned concentrically with the column member, and also have flanges projecting into the corresponding openings for providing support to the column members.
In further keeping with the teachings according to the present invention, provided is an expandable pallet comprising a lower deck member and an upper deck member which is disposed above the lower deck member and is movably attached to the lower deck member. The upper deck member is movable axially relative to the lower deck from a minimum position wherein the upper deck member is disposed proximate the lower deck member, to an expanded position wherein the upper deck member is spaced apart from the lower deck. In a preferred embodiment, the upper and lower decks are movably attached to each other by a column member extending therebetween, wherein the column member includes an inwardly extending upper flange and lower flange. Further, the upper deck has a first and second radially extending flange portions, the lower deck has a third and fourth radially extending flange portions, such that the upper flange of the column is moveable between the first and second flange portions of the upper deck, and the lower flange of the column is moveable between the third and fourth flange portions of the lower deck.
In addition, the upper deck and lower deck include corresponding openings aligned concentrically with each other, and an insert member disposed concentrically within the corresponding openings, wherein the insert member has an I-beam cross-section, and also wherein the upper deck and lower deck have corresponding openings aligned concentrically with the column member. The upper deck and lower deck have flanges which project into the corresponding openings for providing support to the column members.
Also provided in accordance with the present invention is an expandable pallet which is adapted to be transported by a device having a fork member. The pallet includes a lower deck member and an upper deck member disposed above the lower deck member in a parallel plane and movably attached to the lower deck member, the upper deck member defining at least one side opening with the lower deck member for receiving the fork member. The upper deck member is movable with respect to the lower deck from a minimum position wherein the upper deck member is disposed proximate the lower deck member, to an expanded position wherein the upper deck member is spaced apart from the lower deck upon entry of the fork member in an interference fit. The upper and lower decks are movably attached to each other by a column member extending therebetween.
Also provided is a pallet comprising a top deck and a bottom deck which are movably connected to each other. The bottom deck has an upper surface, and the top deck has a lower surface facing the upper surface of the bottom deck, wherein in a first orientation, the upper and lower surfaces are disposed proximate each other, and wherein when in a second orientation, the upper and lower surfaces are spaced apart from each other at a predetermined distance. The top and bottom decks are movably connected to each other by a column member extending therebetween.
The objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals correspond to like components.